Vengeful Sword Amus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11116 |no = 1690 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 138 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 33, 44, 54, 70, 77, 84, 90 |normal_distribute = 12, 6, 12, 6, 17, 11, 16, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 33, 44, 54, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |bb_distribute = 11, 4, 10, 3, 14, 9, 12, 8, 12, 5, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23, 28, 33, 44, 49, 54, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 3, 7, 4, 3, 13, 7, 12, 6, 12, 5, 15 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 33, 44, 47, 50, 54, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |ubb_distribute = 8, 6, 4, 3, 8, 6, 4, 3, 10, 5, 10, 4, 9, 3, 4, 13 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Amus was both a daughter and a disciple of the progenitor of La Veda fencing. Amus was also the second Zelban. When her father was killed in a cowardly assassination when he and her fellow student were challenged by a rival sect of martial artists, Amus broke a taboo in order to avenge him, and entered into a tournament. There, her fencing would earn praise as superior to her own father's, and awaken memories of past defeats in her father's rival. The night before the final match of the tournament, Amus was slain by an assassin sent by her father's rival, just as he was before her. |summon = Father, please forgive me. I am not so merciful that I can leave evildoers to walk free! |fusion = Prepare yourselves, evildoers! With the gods as my witness, this sword will be your judge! |evolution = |hp_base = 5176 |atk_base = 2030 |def_base = 2122 |rec_base = 1926 |hp_lord = 7388 |atk_lord = 2748 |def_lord = 2886 |rec_lord = 2597 |hp_anima = 8280 |rec_anima = 2359 |atk_breaker = 2986 |def_breaker = 2648 |def_guardian = 3124 |rec_guardian = 2478 |def_oracle = 2767 |rec_oracle = 2954 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Red Justice Oath |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, slight damage reduction for 1 turn when damage dealt exceeds certain amount & probable 15% damage reduction |lsnote = 20% mitigation after dealing 5000 damage |bb = La Veda: Grim |bbdescription = 11 combo Fire attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 32% Rec HP & 160% Def/Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 320 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = La Veda: Flam |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 32% Rec HP & 60% Atk to Def/Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Apollo's Scale |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% Atk to Def/Rec, 200% OD gauge fill rate, fills 50 BC & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1400 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Solitary Vengeance |esdescription = Slight damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken exceeds certain amount & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 10% mitigation after taking 5000 dmg, 20% chance of healing 20-25% damage taken |evointo = 11117 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 10191 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Zelban, Hero of La Veda |addcatname = Amus1 }}